


These Few Moments

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Galaxies Together [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Bed Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: War is a stressful thing, so they have to make due with their time given—Even in the stillness of the night.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Galaxies Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	These Few Moments

**Author's Note:**

> AU, set during S7. Anakin and Ahsoka find some time to reconnect after her long being gone.

The full moon was shining brightly through the window of the bedroom, keeping Anakin awake. He'd never been able to sleep really well during full moon, and tonight, there also was something else that kept him awake.

Ahsoka was cuddled against his chest, her fingers curled into his shirt in her sleep. The pale moonlight partly illuminated her face, and Anakin found himself unable to stop watching her. His arms were slung tightly around her slender body, holding her close like something precious he didn't want to risk losing. He did before.

_ And he lost his way because of it. _

The sight of her, his young Padawan who’d just returned to him, after being gone for so long, sleeping peacefully in his embrace probably was the most beautiful he'd had in a long time, and somehow, it soothed him.

With her in his arms, he could forget about the death and destruction that they face much of their day to day lives. It left his mind, even though he could feel the blaster scar on her stomach under his fingers, a memento of one of the many dangerous situations she'd already been in. The one he wasn’t there to stop.

And as he pressed his face into the curve of her striped lekku, listening to her even breathing, he savoured the moment and the little bit of peace that lay in it, knowing that already by dawn they could be thrown into the next potentially deadly situation. 


End file.
